Double Identity
by Callista Miralni
Summary: Will a surprising secrect, three scheming cousins, and one angry Toya bring these two identitcal yet radically different royals together? Full summary inside. My first fic! RR, o-negai! I'm waiting for ten reviews before updating again.
1. So we meet the Sorceress and the Prince

Double Identity

By: Callista Miralni

Chapter One: So We Meet the Sorceress and the Prince

Summary: Sakura is the Princess of the Amaterasu Kingdom in Asia. Syaoran is the Prince of the Midori Kingdom. When the two royals meet at a peace conference in the Amaterasu Castle, they HATE each other. Will a surprising secrect, a daring enemy, three scheming cousins, and an angry Toya bring the two identical yet radically different royals together?

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CardCaptors, or Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. Clamp does. You won't get much suing me.

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura did not scare easily when it came to magic. However, the image inside the scrying bowl caused her to tremble in fear. Her emerald eyes narrowing, Sakura flicked her had and the image sank into the bowl's watery depths. Crossing the tower to a balcony, Sakura gazed down into the realm below. She sat on a dark pink couch, fingering her Key. Beside her, on a small table sat the Sakura Cards, formerly known as the Clow Cards. The Clow Cards were famed universally, created by the world's most powerful sorceror, Clow Reed. Becoming impatient, Sakura snatched up the Cards, placed them in a lavender bag, and walked out of the tower, leaving the scrying bowl and the terrible image behind.

* * *

Down the spiraling stairs she went, her long flowing silvery black cloak trailing behind her.Rae Ying-Fawore a lavender dress, embroirdered with silver stars, secured by a red satin sash, and hemmed with pink dangling beads. She wore fushia sandels on her small feet, a sorceress red bracelet on her left wrist to show her rank in magic, and a silver watch on her right wrist. The watch face had a butterfly on it and changed colors between blue and green with the shifting of the light. Her cheerful face was determined, emerald eyes sparkling michievously, mouth curved upwards in a smile, and waist long auburn hair was neatly secured in a ponytail cascading down her back. Her presence caused people to look at her; an unwanted attention Sakura detested.

As she was walking down the hall, Princess Daidouji Tomoyo of the Murasaki Kingdom and cousin to the Princess, caught up the young sorceress. A few minutes later, Princess Li Meilin of the Midori Kingdom and handmaiden to the Princess, joined them. They walked in silence to the throne room of the King and Queen of the Amaterasu Kingdom. Today, their daughter, the Princess, would meet with a delegation from the Midori Kingdom with her parents to discuss possible alliances between the two kingdoms. Ying-Fa was nervous. She didn't want to be recognized by the Midori, who had the largest amount of mages in the land. Without hesitation,she pulled the large hood of her cape over her head, concealing her eyes. Noticing her actions, her two companions smiled. The Midori would get the surprise of their lives when this was over. The delegation was seated at a conference table set up in the throne room along with the King and Queen. Looking the delgates over, Meilin's ruby eyes showed surprise but she didn't say anything. Tomoyo bowed before the King and said:

"Your Majesty, your daughter doesn't feel well so she asked her sorceress to take her place."

The King and Queen smiled, quickly catching onto the girls' masquerade.

"Very well. I suppose it can't be helped." The King said, feigning regret.

" Let's get started shall we?" the Queen asked.

The girls quickly took their places on the table's right side, facing the five delegates. a man seated next to the king stood up. He was very wise at 65 years old and very active as well.

"I am Li Feign, one of the seven Elders that are King Li Ryu's advisors. In order of appearance, Queen Li Yelan, Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol, advisor to the Prince, Princess Li Fanren, and Prince Li Syaoran, heir to the throne of Midori."

Each guest nodded his or her head at his or her name. Ying-Fa notied a red necklace on Hiiragizawa's neck. He was a sorceror! Could their plan succed?

* * *

Prince Li Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes as the King began introducing his delegates. 

"I am King Kinomoto Fujitaka on the Amaterasu Realm. My son, Prince Toya, in on a trip with his close advisor to Murasaki Kingdom and therefore unable to attend. In order of seating, my wife, Queen Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Princess Li Meilin of the Midori Realm, handmaiden to my daughter, Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, heir to the throne of out ally, the Murasaki Realm, and the Sorceress RaeYing-Fa, who is my daughter's advisor and sorceress and will be representing her as my daughter is not feeling well."

At the mention of her name, the cloaked sorceress stood up and began to speak of the Amaterasu's wishes to be our ally. Through two hours of conferencing, he watched the three girls with such high positions at their age.

Eriol leaned over to Syaoran and whispered, "You noticed too, huh?"

"Yeah, something's not right." He answered back. Right on cue, King Fujitaka stood up and adjourned the conference.

* * *

Ying-Fa breathed in a sigh of relief. She never thought she'd make it through the meeting. 'Maybe Princess Sakura should attend the meeting tomorrow.' she thought slyly. Her thoughts then remembered the amber eyed Prince Li. She shuddered. The boy had already taken a huge dislikeng to her. 'What the heck did I do?'she wondered. 

"Excuse me." A boy's voice called her out of her thoughts.

It was the prince's advisor, Hiiragizawa Eriol! Tomoyo and Meilin, who were walking beside her, also turned at the sound of Eriol's voice.

"My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm afraid we didn't get properly introduced. I would like to be your friend, if you don't mind." His sapphire blue eyes showed an amount of calmnes and intelligence too great for a fourteen year old.

Tomoyo returned the boy's smile and introduced herself. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm fourteen, the same age as you are. Surely you know Meilin already."

Meilin teased, "He'd better or else Eriol knows I'll knock the stuffing out of him!"

"Eriol! Eriol! Where the heck are you?" Another 14 year old boy came running down the hall towards the group. Whene he caught sight of Ying-Fa, he yelled, "You! What are you doing here?"Ying-Fa returned the boy's glare with one as cold as his own.

"In case you've forgotten, this is MY home."Ying-Fa said, her voice dangerously soft.

Eriol and Meilin sweatdropped. "Erm... this is my cousin, Li Syaoran." Meilin said uncomfortably.

"Okay, so I know what rank most of you have, but why is she here?" Li pointed at Ying-Fa.

Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably, waiting for her cousin's reaction. Meilin glared at Li, wanting to sock him, only being held down by Eriol.

Ying-Fa's warm eyes hardened and said in an emotionless tone, "My name is Rae Ying-Fa. I am her highness' sorceress and top advisor. I may be thirteen but do not underestimate me."

Shooting Li one final glare,Ying-Fa turned on heel and began walking down the hall, calling to Tomoyo and Meilin, "Tomoyo, Meilin, I'll be at the Sorceress's Citadel if you need me."

The four teens watched the girl go, her silvery black cloak trailing behind her. Then, they saw a small yellow winged bear with a lion's tail join the young sorceress. She stopped at on of the doors, pulled out a key, whispered something and walked through the door.

WhenYing-Fa disappeared, Meilin rounded on her cousin, "Syaoran! Why do you have to be so unkind? You just met Ying-Fa!"

After giving her cousin one final glare, Meilin turned on heel saying, "I'm at the Sorceress's Citadel." She followed Ying-Fa's path to the door, but as she had no key, she simply whispered something to the door and disappeared.

"I bet she's no sorceress at all." Li grumbled.

Tomoyo gasped, her amethyst eyes wide. "Watch it Li. You don't know who or what you're dealing with." Tomoyo said, fighting to keep the anger ou oh her vice. The raven haired girl walked off towards the courtyards and gardens.

Eriol looked at Li reproachfully and said, "My dear cute decendant, you really need to work on your social life." Then, Eriol ran after Tomoyo, who was halfway to the courtyard.

Li stood there, stunned, thinking about how this trip to Japan had gone all wrong already. Li's face hardened and swore, "Nothing shall get in my way. Not even some stupid soceress." And with that, Li stormed off in the opposite direction of Eriol and Tomoyo.

* * *

Confused yet? I hope not. If you picked up some of the clues in the story, (they're quite obvious) then I'm sure you know who Ying-Fa really is! Sorry about the slight OOCness of all the characters but I had to so it would go with my story. Please review! I could care less if you hated it but please give THREE good, solid reasons why. Arigatou gozaimasu! 

List of words you might not know:

Murasaki: Purple

Midori: Green; actually it's midori-iro but...

Amaterasu: the sun goddess of Shinto religion

Ryu: Dragon

Ying-Fa: Chinese for cherry blossom; actually it's Ying-Hua but most people will recognize Ying-Fa

I think that's everything. 'Till next time! Ja ne!  
Callista Miralni


	2. Eriol knows

Double Identity

By: Callista Miralni

Chapter Two: Eriol knows

Hey! Callista here! Yeah, well, anyway I hear my younger sister, Lita Meilin, yelling at me to get off the computer so she can do her homework. Yeah right! More like sit in front of the computer screen and chat away on IM to her friends who never know when to get off the computer. Oh well, I'm older, it's not like I have to get off for her to chat 24/7, ne? Why did my parents even buy Lita a Liztop when she doesn't use it? Oh well, here's the disclaimer from my other younger sister, Athena Renee.

Athena: My sister, Callista Athene Miralni, does not own CardCaptor Sakura and will never gain any profit off of writing this fic. Can I go to the mall, Callie, since I did the disclaimer?

Me: (sweatdrops) Ummm... I don't know. Ask Roy.

Athena: Like Roy would take me! He's just a mean onii-chan!

Roy: I heard that, Athena Renee Miralni! You just wait 'till I get my hands on you!

(Roy start chasing Athena throughout the house)

Me: Ummm... Well let's go to my fic, before..

Lita: Get off the computer Callie! I need it now!

Me: No way! Use your Liztop, you spoiled gaki!

Lita: Why you little... (Proceeds to try to beat me up, yet fails)

Me: Enjoy the fic while I teach my little sister not to mess with me...

* * *

"Can you believe him Meilin? He barely knows me and he hates my living guts! Our little meeting earlier certaintly made me hate him!"Ying-Fa said furiously to Meilin up in the Sorceress's Citadel. Meilin shook her head sympathecially. 

"He's really nice once you get to know him." Meilin murmured.

"Key word, Meilin: Once. That's gonna take an eternity the way he's acting."she retorted.

Meilin sighed, "I still don't understand. Syaoran's usually nice to people he first meets but, the Sorceress Ying-Fa is a different story."

Ying-Fagasped and fell over anime-style. "Nani?"she shrieked. She was sitting on the floor, her legs sprawled out in every direction.

Meilin smiled. She walked over to the spacious balcony in the tower. Ying-Fa picked herself off the floor and followed the young handmaiden.

The two thirteen-year-old girls stared out into the se beyond the valley pass. Meilin murmered into the fuming sorceress's ear,

"Sakura, you shouldn't get upset by Li. Look," Meilin gestured to the land below.

"You have a perfect paradise. Will you let one rude boy ruin it all for you?" she finished softly.

Ying-Fasighed and stared off into the distance. Meilin was right. 'One annoying kid shouldn't ruin my life'she told herself.

* * *

Outside, in one of the castle's many gardens and mazes, Eriol followed the angry Princess Tomoyo through the gardens to a maze with a gazebo and garden in the center. As Eriol struggled to keep up with the raven haired girl, he was amazed at how skillfully Tomoy picked her way through the seemingly impossible labrynith. Upon arriving at the gazebo, Tomoyo calmly walked up the steps and sat down on one of the ornatly carved benches. 

Eriol sat down beside her and said, "I apologize for my cousin's behavior. He doesn't know how to act around people his own age."

Tomoyo burst out angrily, "It's just not fair! Sakura hasn't done anything to him, but Li-san acts so unkindly towards her!"

Tomoyo stopped, realizing her mistake. She dared to look at Eriol, who simply smiled and said,

"Sakura? I never saw Princess Sakura. In fact, the only ones who have met Li is Rae Ying-Fa and yourself."

Tomoyo bowed her head, not wanting to look at Eriol for she had spilled Sakura's secrect.

"Rae Ying-Fa is Princess Kinomoto Sakura, am I correct?" Eriol said calmly.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied. "People would be scared of the Princess, my cousin, if they knew about the tremendous amount of power she holds and about the Sakura Cards. Sakura didn't want anybody to be in danger, so the only ones who knows about her secrect are her family, myself, and Meilin."

"I won't let anybody else know. I have a feeling that Sakura trusts me already." Eriol assured the girl. "Look, there's Meilin and Sakura on the balcony of that tower. Is that the Sorceress' Citadel?" Eriol asked, pointing to the tower that was one story higher than the four story palace, like all the other towers.

Tomoyo looked up in surprise. "Yes. That's where Sakura practices her magic and is her getaway from the palace. Only Meilin and myself, besides Sakura, know the password to get in."

Tomoyo thought about bringing Eriol up to the Citadel, when Eriol asked, "Can we go there?"

"Sure!" Tomoyo replied. "Just follow me."

The twoo teens sprinted (a/n: If you can find your way through the maze, getting back outisn't a problem.) out of the maze and stopped at the tower's base.

Tomoyo tapped her finger on the image of the cherry blossom painted on the wall.

"Password?" a small, high-pitched, Osakan accented voice asked, (a/n: Guess who that was?)

"Celeste." Tomoyo whispered to the flower. A small wooden door appeared where the cherry blossom was painted. Tomoyo grasped the door knob, opened the door, and shoved Eriol inside. She, herself walked quickly through the door and closed it, certain that no one was watching.

Little did she know that somebody was watching.

Somebody named Li Syaoran.

* * *

Li was walking through the gardens when he saw the Princess Daidouji and his cousin Eriol sprint out of a nearby maze and towards a stone tower with vines spiraling around it in intricate designs. He watched them with curiosity, but was too far away to hear anything. They were exaiming a painted cherry blossom on the wall, when a door appeared! Li watched in amazement as Daidouji-san and Eriol walked quickly through the door and shut it. But, as the wooden door closed shut, it disappeared! 

'What just happened?' Li asked himself, bewildered.

Hearing voices coming from a nearby balcony, Li climbed a tall tree that was near the balcony. He heard Eriol and Tomoyo's voices greet someone. Then, Li heard Meilin's voice. Their voices grew louder as the three teens walked out onto the balcony that was near the tree Li was eavesdropping in. But they were not alone. That sorceress was with them too! As Li strained his ears to catch the whispers of their conversation, he heard:

"Eriol, you are always welcome here."

"I thank thee, Sakura-hime."

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet the princess. In fact, Li could have swore the Princess wasn't even there. But there she was, standing next to Meilin. Syaoran was shocked at the striking resemblance between Princess Kinomoto Sakura and Sorceress Rae Ying-Fa. Checking to make sure he hadn't mistakenRae for Princess Kinomoto, Syaoran sawRae-san was standing next to Eriol, while Princess Sakura was standing next to Meilin. Quietly, Li climbed down the tree, bewildered at the event he had just witnessed.

* * *

Callista here! Well, what did you think? I tried to fix the formating so it would be a little bitless confusing when you read the fic and I hope I fixed all the problems. Please Rewiew! It means so much to me when I know people enjoy my stories and bothered to give me constructive critisim and/or praise. 

Words You Might Not Know:

hime-Princess

Oh and if you were wondering about Eriol's reply to Princess Sakura, it's written in Elizabethan grammer or the grammer of Shakesphere. 'I thank thee' just means in 20th centuryEnglish, 'Thank you.' I hope that clears up any questions.

'Till next time!

Callista Miralni


	3. Author's Note and Character Bios

Hey everybody! Callista here. Due to the lack of reviews on Double Identity, I have decided that I need at least TEN reviews in order to continue. What use is there publishing a story that no one reads? I won't delete Double Identity, in case some person likes the story, but I won't continue it either until I have TEN reviews. There's so many other things I could be working on, such as other fanfics, so I won't be wasting my time on one fic. After all, I also have a lot of homework and testing to do before my freshman year, so I hope that everybody understands what needs to be done before I can continue Double Identity. Thank you so much for understanding my reasons for not continuing my fic.

Ja ne!

Callista Miralni

P.S. As an apology for temporarily discontinuing Double Identity, I have created Character Bios. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Character Bios From the Case Files of the Amaterasu Secret Police**

Sakura Kinomoto  
Age: Thirteen  
Birthday: April 1, 1991  
Position: Princess of the Amaterasu Kingdom  
Notes: Not much is known about the Amaterasu Princess, for she hardly ever appears in public. It is rumored that she is one of the most beautiful girls in the land but there is no concrete evidence to support that statement. She is the youngest child of the King and Queen of Amaterasu. Also, the Princess rumored to be often seen in the company of Princess Daidouji, Princess Li, and her sorceress, Ying-Fa. It is generally known that Princess Sakura is loved by the Amaterasu people, and is very cheerful by nature. Many compete for the hand of this princess, but hardly any suitors actually meet the Princess. Instead, suitors are met by Princess Tomoyo, Princess Meilin, and Sorceress Ying-Fa.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji  
Age: Fourteen  
Birthday: September 3,1990  
Position: Princess and Heir of the Murasaki Kingdom  
Notes: Princess Daidouji often spends her time with her cousin, Princess Sakura. She is one of the most beautiful girls in the land with plenty of talents. As the only child of the King and Queen of Murasaki, the Princess has undergone the training that every heir must go through. It is widely known that she has a talent for dressmaking and it is often disputed if the Princess has magic with thread and cloth. (an: I got that from the Circle of Magic quartet by Tamora Pierce, one of my favorite authors) Princess Tomoyo is known for her skills at playing the piano and a voice like a nightengale. She is very protective of her cousin, Princess Sakura, and suitors who have passed the rigorous tests created by her, Princess Meilin, and Sorceress Ying-Fa, will meet Princess Sakura.

* * *

Meilin Li  
Age: Thirteen  
Birthday: March 25,1991  
Position: One of the Princess of the Midori Kingdom and Handmaiden to Princess Sakura  
Notes: As one of the five princess of Midori, Princess Meilin also is the Handmaiden to Princess Kinomoto, where she acts as a bodyguard and such.She has excelled in the martial arts and can only be beaten by her sensei and her cousin, Prince Li. Despite the lack of strenghth in her magic, Princess Meilin does have a slight protective magic that she uses. It is rumored that she is one of the most beautiful girls in the land, but flattery will never gain her hand in marrige. Also, it is rumored that she is the best friend to Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo. She helped create the tests used with every suitor for Princess Sakura, but she also create a test for suitors for Princess Tomoyo with the help of Sorceress Ying-Fa.

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa  
Age: Fourteen  
Birthday: March 23,1990  
Position: Prince and Heir of the small Kingdom, LunaSoleil; half reincarnation of Sorceror Clow Reed  
Notes: Not much is known about the Heir of LunaSoleil, except he has an extraordinary talent for magic at his young age. He is ranked as the top sorceror in all the Eastern Lands. He has many talents, including a talent at languages and the power to create almost anything. Little is known about his personal life, but it is generally known that he is loved by the peopleof LunaSoleil. He is second in line for the throne of Midori, as he is a close cousin of the royal family. Prince Eriol is one of the top princes who kingdoms compete for to have their daughters married to.

* * *

Syaoran Li  
Age: Fourteen  
Birthday: July 13,1990  
Position: Prince and Heir of Midori and future Leader of the Li Clan  
Notes: The Prince of Midori has a reputation for his unsurpassed martial arts skills and talent at magic. However, it is also generally known that he is quite cold and distant to almost everybody. It is also known that Prince Li is the most sought after prince for kingdoms to marry their daughters. He was betrothed to Princess Meilin, but she broke the engagement claiming that she didn't want to marry her cousin for personal reasons. Little is known about his personal life, for he hardly ever appears in public. It is rumored that Prince Li has put millions of pranks into action to avoid meeting and getting rid of princesses. Many fear him, for he has a commanding regal presence and is rumored to be extremly protective of the ones he loves.

* * *

Ying-Fa Rae  
Age: Thirteen  
Birthday: August 13,1991  
Position: Sorceress of Princess Sakura of Amaterasu  
Notes: At her young age, she is the top sorceress in the Eastern Lands, her powers rivaling Prince Eriol's magic. Very little is known about her, for she mostly keeps to the wall of the palace. She has no parents; instead she is considered like a niece to the King and Queen. It is rumored that she is the holder of the famous Clow Cards, which disappeared nearly two thousand years ago. No one knows what she looks like, for when she does appear in public, she is cloaked, hiding her face. Her knowledge and wisdom are great and she is considered to be Amaterasu's greatest pride and joy. It is also rumored that Sorceress Ying-Fa is often seen in the company of Princesses Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin. She helped design the tests for suitors for Princess Tomoyo and Princess Sakura along with Princess Meilin. 


	4. Are we friends?

Hey Everybody! It's me again! I've decided to go soft on you guys and only ask for FIVE reviews until the fourth chapter is released. I've decided to post chapter three out of gratefulness and happiness. But you still gotta give me FIVE REVIEWS PEOPLE! Ehehehehe... sorry about that. Got a little hyper.

First and foremost, I would like to thank** Peaceful Angel **for her review. I definitly encourage her to write something because I'm sure that she will be an excellent writer. Peaceful Angel made me really happy and encouraged me to keep writing Double Identity. So I post something on the site!

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. You'll get front row tickects to my sister's (Athena) next concert. And that's it. No more. Well, I suppose you could have Roy...

Oh, and one more thing: When Sakura is Ying-Fa, it will be written as Ying-Fa doing whatever and not Sakura doing whatever. I know it may have gotten confusing.

Double Identity

By: Callista Miralni

Chapter Three: Are we friends?

This chapter is in honor of Peaceful Angel. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

Two weeks after the arrivial of the Midori delegation 

Syaoran was roaming around the gardens with Eriol and Tomoyo one breezy afternoon. He still didn't get to meet Princess Sakura in person but he had seen her. Leaving Eriol and Tomoyo behind in Nadeshiko Garden, the Queen's Garden, he roamed around the training courtyards for a while, observing Amaterasan defenses practice their skills.

Later, Li walked back inside the palace, still confused at the amazing resemblance between Princess Sakura and Sorceress Ying-Fa. His feet led him to the second floor library, where the majority of records and books in the kingdom were kept.

'How did I get in here?' Li asked himself.

He wandered around the bookshelves that contained numerous volumes on history, science, magic, astrology, and other interesting and useful subjects. Li walked past a pedestal that was set in a niche in the wall. He was drawn to it, for some odd reason. Checking to make sure that nobody was in the library with him, Li gingerly picked up the thin volume. The title was written in a language he had never seen before. Upon opening it, Li discovered that they were just records. Not just ordinary records though. The book was full of records of the royal and noble class, from around the globe! Flipping through the thin volume, his fingers suddenly stopped upon a newly added page. It read:

_Sakura Kinomoto  
Age: Thirteen  
Birthday: April 1, 1991  
Position: Princess of the Amaterasu Kingdom  
Notes: Not much is known about the Amaterasu Princess, for she hardly ever appears in public. It is rumored that she is one of the most beautiful girls in the land but there is no concrete evidence to support that statement. She is the youngest child of the King and Queen of Amaterasu. Also, the Princess rumored to be often seen in the company of Princess Daidouji, Princess Li, and her sorceress, Ying-Fa. It is generally known that Princess Sakura is loved by the Amaterasu people, and is very cheerful by nature. Many compete for the hand of this princess, but hardly any suitors actually meet the Princess. Instead, suitors are met by Princess Tomoyo, Princess Meilin, and Sorceress Ying-Fa._

_Tomoyo Daidouji  
Age: Fourteen  
Birthday: September 3,1990  
Position: Princess and Heir of the Murasaki Kingdom  
Notes: Princess Daidouji often spends her time with her cousin, Princess Sakura. She is one of the most beautiful girls in the land with plenty of talents. As the only child of the King and Queen of Murasaki, the Princess has undergone the training that every heir must go through. It is widely known that she has a talent for dressmaking and it is often disputed if the Princess has magic with thread and cloth. (_a/n: I got that from the Circle of Magic quartet by Tamora Pierce, one of my favorite authors_) Princess Tomoyo is known for her skills at playing the piano and a voice like a nightengale. She is very protective of her cousin, Princess Sakura, and suitors who have passed the rigorous tests created by her, Princess Meilin, and Sorceress Ying-Fa, will meet Princess Sakura_

_Meilin Li  
Age: Thirteen  
Birthday: March 25,1991  
Position: One of the Princess of the Midori Kingdom and Handmaiden to Princess Sakura  
Notes: As one of the five princess of Midori, Princess Meilin also is the Handmaiden to Princess Kinomoto, where she acts as a bodyguard and such. She has excelled in the martial arts and can only be beaten by her sensei and her cousin, Prince Li. Despite the lack of strength in her magic, Princess Meilin does have a slight protective magic that she uses. It is rumored that she is one of the most beautiful girls in the land, but flattery will never gain her hand in marrige. Also, it is rumored that she is the best friend to Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo. She helped create the tests used with every suitor for Princess Sakura, but she also create a test for suitors for Princess Tomoyo with the help of Sorceress Ying-Fa._

_Ying-Fa Rae  
Age: Thirteen  
Birthday: August 13,1991  
Position: Sorceress of Princess Sakura of Amaterasu  
Notes: At her young age, she is the top sorceress in the Eastern Lands, her powers rivaling Prince Eriol's magic. Very little is known about her, for she mostly keeps to the walls of the palace. She has no parents; instead she is considered like a niece to the King and Queen. It is rumored that she is the holder of the famous Clow Cards, which disappeared nearly two thousand years ago. No one knows what she looks like, for when she does appear in public, she is cloaked, hiding her face. Her knowledge and wisdom are great and she is considered to be Amaterasu's greatest pride and joy. It is also rumored that Sorceress Ying-Fa is often seen in the company of Princesses Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin. She helped design the tests for suitors for Princess Tomoyo and Princess Sakura along with Princess Meilin._

(a/n: It's from the Character Bios section)

* * *

Li was stunned. There was a whole wealth of information on this page about four very mysterious girls that he recently met, with the exception of Meilin and Princess Sakura. But... Meilin changed from all the years of seperation between the two cousins. She was more... understanding and caring. Curious, Li flipped through the book until he found:

_Eriol Hiragizawa  
Age: Fourteen  
Birthday: March 23,1990  
Position: Prince and Heir of the small Kingdom, LunaSoleil; half reincarnation of Sorceror Clow Reed  
Notes: Not much is known about the Heir of LunaSoleil, except he has an extraordinary talent for magic at his young age. He is ranked as the top sorceror in all the Eastern Lands. He has many talents, including a talent at languages and the power to create almost anything. Little is known about his personal life, but it is generally known that he is loved by the people of LunaSoleil. He is second in line for the throne of Midori, as he is a close cousin of the royal family. Prince Eriol is one of the top princes who kingdoms compete for to have their daughters married to._

_Syaoran Li  
Age: Fourteen  
Birthday: July 13,1990  
Position: Prince and Heir of Midori and future Leader of the Li Clan  
Notes: The Prince of Midori has a reputation for his unsurpassed martial arts skills and talent at magic. However, it is also generally known that he is quite cold and distant to almost everybody. It is also known that Prince Li is the most sought after prince for kingdoms to marry their daughters. He was betrothed to Princess Meilin, but she broke the engagement claiming that she didn't want to marry her cousin for personal reasons. Little is known about his personal life, for he hardly ever appears in public. It is rumored that Prince Li has put millions of pranks into action to avoid meeting and getting rid of princesses. Many fear him, for he has a commanding regal presence and is rumored to be extremly protective of the ones he loves.

* * *

_

So there was a file on himself and Eriol too! Li was amazed at how accurate the information the book provided was. He wondered how on earth did the Amaterasu got ahold of such valuble information.

'Probably for peace-keeping purposes.' Li decided. After all, it was known that the Amaterasu Kingdom were keepers of peace and tried to avoid war at all costs. Li was so engrossed in the book that he didn't hear the soft footsteps enter the library.

"What are you doing in here!" a familar female voice cried out in surprise.

Li whirled around to face the intruder, who was none other than Ying-Fa. "Is it a crime to be in here, your Royal Highness?" he snapped back.

"How dare you use Princess Sakura's title as an insult! You have no respect at all, Midori's Heir!" Ying-Fa shot back. But inside, she trembled. Her safety and her land's safety depended on whether or not her secret could be kept hidden. 'The Midori can't find out!' she thought frantically. 'Well, except Eriol knows. But Eriol is a LunaSoleilan, not Midorin.' Ying-Fa was jerked back to reality at the sound of Li's insulting voice.

"You're one to talk. Why should I respect you? You're nothing but an orphan, an orphan who thinks she's Miss Perfect!" Li yelled. He watched as Ying-Fa's green eyes grow big with fear, then narrowed in anger.

"How dare you! How dare you, Prince Li! In your hands you may hold the Amaterasu Secrect Police Records, but that volume only contains a tenth of the facts about me! You don't know anything about me, nothing at all!" Ying-Fa shrieked. With a wave of her left hand, the thin book came soaring out of Li's grasp and into her outreached hand. Tucking the book under her arm, Ying-Fa swept out of the library, leaving an angry Syaoran Li to follow her to her refuge.

* * *

Syaoran's P.O.V.

I followed her up the winding stairs of the castle, to the third floor, where we had our earlier yelling match. She didn't even notice me; that stupid Sorceress was too angry to sense me behind her. Somehow, although I don't know how, I got through the protected door unnoticed. I didn't hear the password, I just followed the girl up another set of winding, spiral stairs to the top of the tower, the one Amaterasans called 'The Sorceress' Citadel'.

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, I was standing inside the room that I had caught a glimpse of earlier. It was even more beautiful and peaceful than I thought, with magic strong in the air. Looking around, I saw that it was a mage's workshop and library, with everything a mage needed and more. But didn't Tomoyo say that Ying-Fa and Princess Sakura come up here to escape palace life? I could easily understand why; there were no distractions, relativly peacful, and had a spectacular view of the valley and sea beyond. Quietly, I snuck onto the spacious balcony when Ying-Fa disappeared through the Sorceress Library to put the thin book away. I was so calm and engrossed in my thoughts that, once again, I didn't hear soft footsteps behind me.

"How did you get in here?" I heard a sharp voice behind me. When I didn't answer, Rae crossed the room and stood beside me on the balcony.

"Are you enjoying the view of the Valley of Crystals, Prince Li?" she said softly into my ear.

I turned my head to my left, where the shorter girl stood quietly gazing out to the sea beyond. For some strange reason, my breath caught in my throat as I noticed that the Sorceress was stunningly pretty when she was calm. 'No, she's beautiful.' a voice said in my mind.

"What the heck? Shut up, I don't need your stupid opinions." I said out loud.

Rae looked at me curiously, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're not such a horrible person after all." she said to me.

I looked at her, shocked, but was able to say: "Why do you say that?"

She looked at me again and replied, "You're always mean to me but you began to loosen up around me after a while. You're a really kind person, Li, yet you refuse to show it. You're afraid it will make you weak and people will take advantage of your kindness."

I was amazed at how Rae Ying-Fa could tell so much about me without looking at the record book. I smiled slightly and ruffled her hair saying, "You're a good kid Rae."

Rae-sansmiled again. "I know." she said impishly. "I know. Oh but, call me Ying-Fa. When people call me Rae, I feel old." she remarked.

I had to smile at her sarcastic statment. For some reason, yet I don't know why, but before I decended down the stairs, I called over my shoulder: "Call me Syaoran."

Maybe, just maybe, I could finally be her friend.

* * *

Hey everybody! Callista here! We finally go to the point where Sakura and Syaoran are on a first name basis. I forgot to include the fact that Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin are on first name basis too with the other two teens. Tell me, do you think it happened all too fast? If so, can you tell me why? I'd appreciate it. So far, Princess Sakura hasn't made a really big appearance yet, but I promise you she will. What I mean is Sakura as the Princess and not Sakura as Ying-Fa Rae. Remember, I want **five reviews **before I post chapter four. My reasons are the same, and I don't feel like listing them all over again, so... look in the Character Bios section. Thanks again to **Peaceful Angel **for reviewing. She really gave me confidence. 'Till next time!

Callista Miralni


	5. Princess Sakura

Double Identity

By: Callista Miralni

Chapter Four: Princess Sakura

Thank sheer boredom that you're getting this chapter. I'm still waiting!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Happy?

* * *

"Tomoyo, where's Ying-Fa?" Meilin asked her friend in the Princess's sitting room.

"I dunno. Isn't she with Syaoran showing him the Citadel?" Tomoyo replied, concentrating intently on the design she was embroidering.

"No because Syaoran is with Eriol in the training courts."

"Then that means Princess Sakura will appear today." Tomoyo answered mysteriously.

Meilin looked at her friend curiously, but said nothing. She turned back to the shirt she was mending, her stiches neat and precise.

* * *

"Masters, it is time for lunch." a servant said to Eriol and Syaoran in the training courts with a bow. Syaoran dismissed him with a nod of his head and turned to Eriol.

"What were you saying about Ying-Fa?" Syaoran asked his cousin.

"She's not at the palace anymore." Eriol replied simply.

"Nani! How is that possible?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Calm down my cute descendant. I ment she's somewhere else in Amaterasu attending to the King's affairs." Eriol answered with a smirk.

"But you said..." Syaoran started to say, but was cut off by Eriol dragging him to the dining hall to eat lunch.

"Come on my dear cute descendant. There will be time for questions later. But first let's satisfy my aching stomach." Eriol said to the younger boy.

Syaoran growled but let himself be dragged to lunch by Eriol anyway.

'Sometimes it's a real pain to have Eriol for a cousin and an ancestor.' Syaoran grumbled to himself.

* * *

After lunch, Syaoran and Eriol searched the palace for the other girls. Eriol was grinning widely to himself, and it was bugging Syaoran to death. He turned to Eriol and said through gritted teeth,

"Stop smiling! It's creeping me out!"

Eriol only smiled wider. "Nani? Is Syaoran finally scared of something?" They entered the library on the second floor.

However, the two royal weren't watching where they were going and soon bumped into someone.

"Oof. Itai, that really hurt." a slightly familiar voice said from the floor.

"Ying-Fa? I thought..." Syaoran said, eyes widening by the minute.

"Don't just stand there, help her up!" Eriol chided. He extended his hand to the girl on the floor, in which she gratefully took, and stood up from the floor.

As she dusted her dress off, she asked the two boys, "Who are you? And how do you know Ying-Fa?"

"None of your business. And who the heck are you?" Syaoran growled angrily.

"Ignore him. What he ment to say was 'Hello, I'm Prince Li Syaoran from Midori' and I'm Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol from LunaSoleil. We're friends of Ying-Fa." Eriol said with a smile.

She returned the smile. "I'm Princess Kinomoto Sakura of Amaterasu. I'm sorry we haven't met earlier. I was ill."

Suddenly, the doors of the library burst open. "Sakura-hime! There you are! Tomoyo-hime wants to see you. She said something about a fitting for a new dress." Meilin said hurriedly. "Oh hello, Eriol, Syaoran." she added, upon noticing her two cousins.

Sakura sighed. "Meilin, what have I told you? Drop the title and just call me Sakura, just plain old Sakura."

Meilin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"Sakura-hime, we hafta go! Tomoyo-san looks like she gonna blow up from impatience! And she won't give me pudding!" A small stuffed bear look alike with wings and a lion's tail said worriedly after appearing out of thin air.

"Kero-chan, you'll get your pudding. Come on Meilin, we should leave before my dear cousin decides to let Hecate on the loose." Sakura said, shuddering at the prospect of her cousin's favorite goddess to call upon. Of course, the very deities themselves are bound to one master, who just so happened to be Ying-Fa.

"I thought Tomoyo-san didn't have magic." Syaoran interjected before the threesome left the library.

"She's a dowser. And you don't want to meet Hecate." Sakura answered.

* * *

Soon, Meilin and Kero dragged Sakura all the way up to Tomoyo's quarters.

"What took you so long? All I asked for was a simple favor and it takes you fifteen minutes to get here!" Tomoyo demanded, her amethyst eyes flashing as she slipped a thin gold chain wtih a small teardrop shaped amethyst off her neck. Chanting, Tomoyo called:

_With this amethyst pendelum,  
I, Daidouji Tomoyo, the dowser,  
Stand before the gods,  
And I, a willing participant, in the gods' great will.  
Entrusted with Nature's power and spirits,  
__Earth, Water, Fire, and Air,  
Grant unto me the thing that I seek.  
I summon thee, Hecate!_

Hecate, the Greek goddess. Some viewed the pale, slim woman with the eyes of three heads as an ill omen. The goddess of the crossroads, whose power reigned over the threefold: Nature, Heaven, and Earth. The mistress of the spirit realm, the master of magic, the nocturnal goddess of the moon. With her burning torch and her howling black dogs, Hecate was very frightening indeed.

Especially with the power of life, death, and birth in her hands.

"You called Tomoyo?" The Greek Goddess asked emotionless.

"Hecate-sama, make sure these three don't run off while I get my clothes. Bind them if they do." Tomoyo ordered. She left the room

Hecate noded. She turned her silver eyes upon Sakura, Meilin, and Kero, who all involuntarily shivered under her gaze.

"Sakura-sama, your cousin demands some odd things of me." Hecate told her mistress.

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Hecate-sama, please don't tell anyone in public that I am your mistress! They all think I have no magic!"

The goddess raised a slim black eyebrow. "Sakura-sama, you have the powers of the very gods under your control! And I am the goddess of magic!"

Tomoyo came back into the room. "Alright! Now, who wants to go first?"

Sakura and Meilin groaned. This was gonna be a long day.

"Oh and Hecate, you can go now. Thanks for your help." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

The goddess disappeared instantly. Tomoyo's eyes gained a sinister gleam as she said, "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura gulped but surrendered herself to her fate. As her manical cousin stabbed pins here and there in the fabric of the dress she was wearing, Sakura couldn't help but think,

'Why me?'

* * *

Review please!

I looked up more info on Hecate on Google. I tried to be as accurate as possible, without copying the websites, putting the info into my own words. Sorry if I've got anything wrong!

I still want ten reviews! Please, there are only seven more to go!

Ja ne!  
-Callista Miralni


End file.
